Over Time
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Kagome thinks a lot about her life a decides that she has to change it fast before she loses herself and everything important to her. Does that mean that she has to give up the things that matter to her most?
1. My Mistake

****

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fic. Tell me what you think of it so far. Tell me if the plot has a chance at going anywere. I will most likely redo the first chapter but I want to make sure if it is any good first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (I wish I could though :)

************************

Summary: Sango and Miroku got injured in a battle, and now they have to put the quest for Shikon shards on hold. The thing is that only gives Kagome more time to think about a decision she feels she has to make.

_______________________________________________

"Sit!" Kagome yells from her perch on the side of the well.

"Do you have to do that every time I piss you off, wench?!" Inuyasha exclaims once his face is no longer berried in dirt. 

Staring at Inuyasha she still could not believe that after all this time and after all that had happened not much had changed. They still hadn't gotten all the shards to The Jewel of Four Souls, Inuyasha was still very much in love with Kikyo. Kagome was not doing any better in school. Mirkou was still trying to get a 'good' feel of Sango... And failing badly. Nothing had really changed in two years, and maybe that's why Kagome was thinking the thoughts that she had through her head at the very moment.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha," Kagome said ignoring his question and jumping in the well before Inuyasha could stop her. 

Before she knew it she was back to her time. Back to the time she knew and loved so much. The time she belonged in. Climbing out of the well she started for her house, but stopped at the Sacred Oak were she had been spending a lot of time lately. It was still hard for her to believe that at one time Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by an arrow, and it was harder for her to comprehend that she was the one that freed him from his curse. 

She was said to have special abilities, but lately she wasn't feeling special. She was just feeling confused. Over the past two months the happy cheerful girl was being replaced with a very depressed one. She didn't know what she was going to do lately, about anything. She didn't know weather to ignore her feelings of conflict or do something about them. 

Going into her house she was suddenly so glad to be home, "Mom! I'm home!" 

She could smell the aroma of her mothers cooking and followed it. 

"Darling, are you okay?" Kagome's mother questioned her daughter.

Sitting down at the kitchen table and putting her head down and started crying.

"O, Honey you still don't know what to do? Do you?" her mother said at her side at once with a comforting hand on her back.

Lifting her head she looked at her mother with sad eyes, "Do you remember that one time when we were talking about how being under Sacred Tree makes the hardest choices easier to make? That it makes your head more clear and it makes things more clear."

Looking at her daughter with concerned eyes she nodded and waited for her daughter to go on.

At once Kagome was on her feet looking very upset, "I've spent more then five hours under that tree at one time trying to think about what I should do, and do you know what?! I still don't know what to do. It's not helping me any more then if I was thinking about what I should to do in the middle of history class," Kagome finished her little out burst and was crying again. 

She calmed down, got up and left the kitchen, and went up to her room. In there she thought long and hard. She thought about her first meeting with Inuyasha. The first time Mirkou tried to grope her. She thought about her first meeting with Sango. She thought about Shippo. She thought about all the good times in the feudal era. She thought about the bad. Her thoughts went to Kikyo and how she seemed to always say one thing and do another, and how much Inuyasha loved Kikyo no matter what happened.

She went over to her bed and flopped on to her mattress and immediately went into a fitful sleep.

*Hours Later*

Kagome woke up covered in sweat. She got up and slowly went down to the kitchen taking in everything about the house. To the smells and how being here made her feel. She took in the pictures on the walls. She took in everything and at once she knew what she had to do. Kagome had her decision. 

The sun was just coming up. It was early, but she knew she had to do this now before she changed her mind. She got her backpack and went to the well that would transport her to her second home. To a time were monsters were real and fighting for your life was an everyday thing. She jumped in and the next thing she new she was at Keade's hut.

She went in and she saw that Mirkou was as close to Sango as he would dare go and that that the both of them were up but neither had noticed that she was at the entrance to the hut. They were both caring for each others injuries. She also saw the Shippo was in the corner playing. 

"Sango, Mirokou were is Inuyasha?" She asked once they had saw that she was their before anyone could greet her, and ask her why she was back after such a short time when she said she had to study.

At once she got her answer.

"Right here," The Hanyou said irritably from behind.

Before she changed her mind she blurted out what she had to say, "Inuyahsa, Mirokou, Sango, I've decided that this is not my time, and that I'm not going to be able to help you find shards anymore. I can't take it. Once I cross the well.... This time I won't be coming back.

With that everyone was silent except for one very mad Half demon.

"What!!" 

**A/N: This was a very depressing chapter but they will get more upbeat as time goes by in the story. Tell me if this sucked or not. **


	2. Take two

Kagome's POV

I didn't know what to do after that so I just started backing out of the huts, ready to take a run for it. Of course the best laid plans never go the way you want them to because Inuyasha grabbed her arm and gave me a look that told me that I wasn't going anywhere. My friends were all struck speechless and Shippo looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach, and all of this could be solved if one person would tell me that he loved me.

"You come in here in the middle of the night and say that you're leaving for good and then you think you can walk right out of here," Inuyasha informed me coldly.

I tried to get out of his grip, but he held on. It didn't hurt but it could if I didn't stop trying to get out of it, "Do you know how long I've been thinking about this? I've been thinking about this for days!"

"Why now Kagome?" Shippo whimpered.

My heart broke a little more, "Oh Shippo! It's not you. I just have to decide where my life belongs is all. I'm causing a lot of harm to my family. I'm confusing my friends back home. _I'm _confused."

It was all true too. I don't know when my feeling had started to change but lately I felt like I was being pulled into two different directions with my life and I didn't know what way to go. I wasn't putting my heart into anything, including living. I was doing badly in school. I was losing friends that I had known since birth because I wasn't around enough. I was doing poorly in battle because I never had the time to practice skills that should have been protecting me and keeping me alive.

"Don't you want to be with us anymore?"

"I want to be with you Shippo, but how would that work? When this is all over I still belong in my time. I'm ignoring things that are important in my time and I'm screwing up. I'm not going to have much of a life to go back to if I don't go back and start living life again." I knew that Shippo didn't understand any of this, but I was hoping that the others were.

Miroku stood and Sango automatically moved away a little. I grinned sadly because I couldn't help it. Some things never changed no matter what, "I don't see why you can't stay here Lady Kagome. If this is what you want then you should live your life where you're happiest."

"Who says that I wouldn't be happy in my time? Would you, let go of my arm?!" I was still hanging from my arm because Inuyasha wouldn't let me go.

Inuyasha snorted, "And let you run away before you make the biggest mistake of your life?"

This was amusing to me, "When have I ever run away from anything?"

Everyone got really silent and it was Inuyasha that made the first move, "You run away every time we have a fight. Every single time I go see Kikyo you run home so that you can be mad at me."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right about that, "I only do it because I don't want you to see me cry."

"You belong here Kagome."

"Says who," I challenged.

"Says me and everyone else in this hut. We all know it. The only one who can't seem to see that is you."

"Who are you? And what have you done with Inuyasha."

"You don't want you to leave and I don't want you too," Inuyasha admitted.

I don't know who was more shocked. Me or everyone else.


	3. Give it To me

I was almost positive that I was talking to Inuyasha at the moment, but considering what he had just said, I wasn't all that sure. It sounded like he had told me that he didn't want me to go, but that didn't sound like something that Inuyasha would do. He was still holding my arm, and for the moment I wasn't trying to get out of the hold that he had me in.

"Could you repeat that again?" I requested.

"What, I don't want you to go. Sure. There you go. Now can you please put the bag down and forget all this?"

I was a little lost here. If he thought that just saying something like that was going to change my mind then he was wrong, "I'm still going."

Inuyasha's grip loosened slightly, "I told you that I don't want you to go. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it means a lot to me, but it doesn't change anything. I'm glad that you want me here. I forget sometimes that you actually like my company because you act like you don't want me around. That doesn't change that I have no place in life. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life."

"I thought you would want to stay here." Inuyasha was baffled.

Well duh, "Give me one good reason that I should stay Inuyasha. One Reason."

"I could think of a lot of reasons. You have people that care about you here. You have Shippo to take care of. You have responsibilities here. You have a life here."

I was a little shocked because he sounded like he had given this a lot of thought. "But I don't have a life here. If I had a life here then I wouldn't be going back home all of the time. I have half a life here. I don't know how normal life here even works. I know how to survive, but that's about it. When all of you are taking a break and living the life that you do have here, I'm at home studying and catching up. I don't have a life at home because when I'm at home then I'm studying all of the time. I NEVER get a vacation. I'm always working."

I had thought for the longest time that I had a place in the feudal era, but then one night I had thought about it and I had realized that wasn't true. I realized that I lived here and I lived at home, and because I split myself like that, I wouldn't have a life until I got my act together. I was either fighting demons or I was studying. I hadn't had a date in I don't know how long, and I never got to have a relaxing time here because it was all fight and no play.

"We need you. Did you think about that? We need you."

I had thought about that too, "If anything, I hold all of you back. I don't know how to fight, because when I would get the chance to learn then I would be at home doing something else. You always have to watch my back when you shouldn't have to."

"You can learn."

I sighed, "When? I'm always working to keep two lives. I'm getting bad enough grades as it is."

"You could always stay here instead of going home." Inuyasha suggested.

"I have family there. I can't just leave them."

I thought I saw a flicker of emotion in Inuyasha's eyes for a second but then it was gone, "We should be like family to you."

I sighed because this was harder than I thought it would be, "You are like family to me Inuyasha but there are so many reasons why I should go back home. To my home."

"I think that you just don't want to admit that you belong here."

"I think that you just don't want to admit that I don't." I stated adamantly.

No one else was saying anything. They were letting Inuyasha argue their point; it was a scary thought. I realized that we could go on all night like this and I gave up. There were a lot of reasons why I should stay where I was, but I couldn't let go of the fact that Inuyasha didn't love me, and I loved him. I couldn't take the pain any longer. Inuyasha shouldn't have such a big impact on my choices but this was the real world, and sometimes things were screwed up.

"Home. I need to go home."

Inuyasha turned red and started dragging me outside, away from the others. I didn't bother to try and hold back. It wasn't going to work. He wasn't human and I didn't work out enough. I followed Inuyasha around until we came to the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to. I didn't understand why we were there, but I was willing to wait and see what Inuyasha had to say. I didn't want to leave him. If he said that right thing then I would stay in a heartbeat.

"You were meant to live a life here, because if you weren't then you wouldn't be here."

"I love my time here. I want to stay…"

He cut me off, "Then why don't you."

He just didn't get it. "I love you."

Inuyasha was at a loss for words and I took my opening, "You are the only person that I can see myself with for the rest of my life. I spend my days thinking of you. I fight demons and I worry about your life. I dream of you. If I get hot and bothered its cause you're on my mind baby. I LOVE you. I want to do things to you that I never thought of with anyone else." I got steamed just thinking about it, and sadly it wasn't good steam. I was pissed.

"Kagome…."

"I want you and you don't want me. It was so hard for me to make this choice because I thought I was being so stupid. Who lives in hell leaves a place that they love because they don't want to see the one they love with someone else. I can't live here. I can't turn my feelings off. If I have to live in another time then I'm still going to think about you. But living in another time is the best way to run away from something. I know that when I walk down my street I'm not going to run into you. I know that when I pick up the phone you're not going to be on the other end. And I know that if I take that necklace off you then you won't be coming after me."

"I. Want. Out."

I didn't listen to anything he had to say after that. I took the necklace off his neck and I walked away to the well. Inuyasha didn't come after me. It killed me to walk away and jump into the well. It didn't matter that I didn't have a life to live in the feudal era or that I didn't know how to protect myself because I didn't care. If I thought for a second that I could see Inuyasha with Kikyo, I would have stayed. I was happy in the past and I had friends that you would match up to anyone I had met on the other side of the well. I didn't care about school. I didn't care about my friends there, not like I should have. I didn't care about life here. I hated technology, it gave me a headache.

I could tell when I landed home because the air was harder to breath in, and it was lighter inside the well because someone had turned the light on the in the well house. I didn't move anywhere right away, because I was half tempted to go right back, and I had to remind myself why that was a bad idea. It took awhile to convince myself, but eventually I got up, picked up my backpack and started to climb out of the well. When I reached the lip of the well I was tired and I wanted to sleep for a hundred years.

I tossed my bad over and I got ready to jump over when I saw Inuyasha looking at me. It was a slightly older Inuyasha but he looked almost the same to me. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. If I didn't know any better.

"I loved you stupid. If you had waited around for five minutes you would have found that out. I didn't know what to say and like you are now I was frozen. If you had just waited around instead of RUNNING AWAY I would have been able to tell you that. I'm going to be able to tell you that because I've already lived a life without you and I know I don't like it."

Wow. This wasn't happening.

"Yeah, it is happening. Stop doing shit like that would you? My life sucks right now because you couldn't wait FIVE fucking minutes." Inuyasha ranted as he always ranted and I just hung from the well, waiting to wake up.

He turned and smirked at me, "You were wrong. I was here right when you got out of the well. You ran so you wouldn't have to see me every time you turned around, but I'm still around, and I always am going to be."

"You want to know why?"

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because you're my mate and you were my mate a long time before you ran away like you did. You just didn't know it."

Inuyasha stood right in front of me and bent down so he could look into my eyes. He was wearing clothes from my time I noticed. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked good. I still couldn't believe that he was right in front of me.

He kissed my forehead, "You're going to do this right so I don't have to go through this hell again. I'm never going to do what I'm about to do now again. Hell, I won't even remember doing it this time."

Before I knew what was happening he was pushed me down the well and I was staring at his face as I fell.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Don't worry. I know. I was there."

The last thing I saw was his smirking face as I fell.

A/N: I want this to have one my chapter and then be done with it, but I haven't written the last chapter yet. I want to know if you thought this was any good, because if it wasn't any good then I can do something to at least try and change that. If you don't give me anything then I don't know. I might update this if you don't review, but I will without a doubt finsih this story if you tell me you tink. For the moment, what keeps me going is the reviews. I get no reviews then I don't get inspired to write more. So what I'm tell you to do is Read and Review. I'll love you forever if you do.


	4. Out of the Rabbit Hole

I fell into the well and I was right back where I started. I landed on my back pretty hard because of the way I had…fallen, but I really didn't feel the pain because I was still too shocked at what had happened. I still couldn't believe it; I had no doubt that if I tried to get back then Inuyasha would make his life about making sure I got back to him. That was just too weird, same guy, but not the same all at the same time. He had aged well that was for sure. You would never know that he had aged five hundred years just by looking at him. It was a weird though to have at the moment, but it was true.

I wanted to be mad about the fact that he had pushed me down the well, but I knew that he would never do that to me to hurt me. I was safe enough being pushed down a well. Time travel had a tendency to break a fall pretty well. I would still have a bruise, but most of the time I got those traveling by just jumping in the well myself. How safe was it to be lying here anyway? It was the middle of the night and I was unprotected. Why wasn't Inuyasha coming after me? He said he would be here. He had to be right about that.

I wanted to shout out his name and see if he showed up at the lip of the well, but I figured that might attract unwanted attention so I just started climbing. When I got to the top Inuyasha was sitting by the well waiting looking forlorn and lost. He also looked bitter, really really bitter. I was betting that a certain somebody hadn't said anything about this on purpose. I knew that he knew I was coming out of the well and was just ignoring me. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I forgot a book didn't quite seem believable.

I was almost out of the well when a shock of white threw me from it. I was thrown a good ten feet from the well and once again found myself on my sore back. I was so shocked that I couldn't move and I had the wind knocked out of me. What had just happened? For a second I thought I was going to get a visitor. Wouldn't that just be ducky? I didn't want to deal with Inuyasha times two. I could barely handle one of them at a time. I was lying in the grass with a much bruised back when Inuyasha came over and looked down at me. He looked a little worried and I was grateful for that, but he also looked pretty pissed off still.

"Did someone come through the well?" I asked tensely.

Inuyasha looked at me as though I were stupid, big surprise there, "Who the hell would come through the well? The only ones allowed through are you."

It occurred to me that he was right. Inuyasha still didn't have any way to go through the well without the necklace on. So what had happened? I had a sick feeling that I knew that answer to that one, but I wanted to handle one thing at a time.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for running like that. I didn't mean to do it like that, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't even plan on telling you that I loved you. I wanted to get away before you told me that you didn't love me back," I said despairingly.

Inuyasha still looked worried about me but he didn't say anything about it. He just let me lye there. It occurred to me that he didn't want to touch me and that hurt. I would have moved, but I was worried that the throw had done something to my spine or something worse. I could handle a throw down a well, but then I had been tossed out of the well too.

"You know that you're a very violent person."

He looked at me again as if I had grown another head, "You've known this for how long?"

"Would you hurt me on purpose? Like physically." I asked because I had to. I knew that Inuyasha would never purposely hurt me, but being thrown from the well had left wondering.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I wouldn't hurt you!" Inuyasha looked beyond mad that I would even suggest such a thing.

I couldn't do anything about it though. I had to make sure. If I had to think this whole thing out I would get a major headache. I was blaming Inuyasha from the past for something he had done in the future to get me back in the past. I couldn't even understand it. I was sure that whatever he had done he had done thinking it was for my own good. I was going to have to live with that, because I would never know. God damn Inuyasha!

"I had to ask. Don't ask why. I just had too."

Inuyasha looked like he was seeing red, "I can't believe that you would ask me something like that. Why are you back here anyway? You clearly never wanted to see any of us again, so what are you doing here?"

How could I explain that one? "Someone pushed me to come back and clear things up a bit more," I explained slowly, thinking of it as I went along it wasn't perfect but it was simple enough.

"Why are you still laying there? Are you alright?"

"I think I am," I figured it was now or never, and I tried to get up slowly.

I could still move. My back hurt like a bitch, but I was pretty sure that I was just going to hurt really bad for the next couple of days. Hopefully, I would have Inuyasha to help me around. That is if we could get this cleared up, before next year. I was hoping that he wouldn't be too stubborn about this all.

When I was finally standing I saw that Inuyasha clearly wanted to check and make sure that I was okay but he wouldn't allow himself to do that, "I'm fine," I said hoping it was the truth.

"I wasn't worried," Inuyasha snapped.

_Yeah, and I was really a man,_ I thought dryly to myself.

"Can I tell you again that I love you or is it too soon?" I said lightly.

He gave me a look, "If you really meant that then you wouldn't have left like you did."

Good point.

I couldn't explain what had made me run like I had even to myself. I knew that I was making a mistake as soon as I had started running, but I hadn't been able to make myself stop because if I did then I might get my heart broken. It didn't matter that I was breaking it all on my own, I just didn't want the man I loved to say that he didn't love me back. I would have loved to live the rest of my life without hearing that. I felt sure that he loved Kikyo because he was always there for her in a way that he wasn't for me. I thought that I had known, but I was apparently wrong.

"I was scared." I admitted looking him straight in the eyes. I knew that he could tell if I was lying or not because of his sense of smell but I wanted to see his eyes when I told him that.

He didn't let anything show as I suspected he wouldn't, "You can't just tell someone that you love them and run away. That's not what being with someone is about," he explained as if it were common sense.

I knew all of this but I was shocked that he did. "I know that when demons choose their mate they have them for life, even after death. When you choose a mate then you don't get to run away whenever you want to because you're bound to them for life. When one of them leaves then they both feel it."

I was shocked that he seemed to know all of this. I know that he didn't spend a lot of time talking with other demons because they all wanted him dead so it made me wonder how he knew all of this.

"If know all of this because you are my mate. I was mated to you a long time before I even figured out what I had done. When a male demon finds a mate then he can sometimes claim them without realizing it. It's not a full mating because it's not two sided and it's not as strong as a full mating. But, you're mine to keep for life weather I want you or not."

I was crying by the end because it hurt so much to be around him. For one brief moment, I thought I had seen the light at the end of the tunnel, but that light had faded and I wanted to die. He was stuck with me weather he wanted me or not? Those words made me feel so loved.

"I hate you." I whispered and almost turned to go to the well, but I realized that I would be running again and so I turned to go to the hut. I had to talk to Sango and everybody anyway.

"What?" Inuyasha said looking confused.

"I'm sorry that you seemed to have picked me as a mate when that's the last thing you want, but I can't do anything about that," I cried and refused to look at him. I just kept walking toward the hut and ignored my aching back.

"What the fuck did I do now?!" Inuyasha said sounding livid.

"I didn't want to have to see you every day and not be able to be with you so I left, and now I'm back and not I can see that you don't want to be with me."

"You're not only, not making any sense, but you're telling me a lot of bullshit anyway. Who said that I didn't want to be with you? I'm mad at you and I'm upset right now, but I never said that I didn't want to be with you."

I wanted to hope, but refused to even think about it, "I just heard you. You said that you didn't want to be with me." I said forlornly.

"I never said that!"

"You just said that you didn't mean to choose me as a mate."

Inuyasha came up to me and put his arms around me. He touched my back harder then I would have liked. If felt like my back was going to fall apart. I cried out.

Inuyasha was instantly alert, "What's the matter?" he asked worry etched on his face.

"My back," I groaned.

"We should get you back to the Keade's hut so she can look at it."Inuyasha suggested.

I waved him off when he went to help me. "I want to finish this first. Talk now, fix me later."

Inuyasha glared, "You want to talk?! You look like you're about to fall over and you want to talk?" He said incredulously.

I let him rant for awhile and tried to breathe the pain. After awhile it didn't feel as if my back was on fire, and needles where stabbing me all over. I knew that even if there was something wrong with my back, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so I told myself that there wasn't anything wrong. Finally he looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Now where were we?"

Inuyasha helped me walk home while being careful of my back. I was touched that he was being so gentle with me, but that's how he always was. I knew that if I told him that in a roundabout way he had done this to me he would be crushed, and so I would never tell him. I was having enough problems with him right now. I didn't need to have him deal with any guilt.

Inuyasha walked slowly beside me, "If I just tell you that I love you, can you let it go until we get you fixed?"

I broke into a smile and a feeling of serenity sounded me, "No," I told him and stopped him before he could walk any further.

I turned to him and moved closer to him. "I love you too."

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha told me softly.

I felt myself getting emotional, "I'm crying because I'm happy." I reassured before he could get worried.

Inuyasha smirked, "I knew that you would. You cry over everything."

"I want you to be my mate. I didn't know that I could do it without even knowing, but I was never unhappy about it," he said with the utmost seriousness.

I believed him, "I'm never going back home. This is where I belong."

Inuyasha looked torn, "If you want to be in your time then I understand. I can learn to live in your time."

He looked so unhappy about it that I would have stayed here even if I hadn't wanted to, "Over time this became my home in the same way that you made me your mate. I may have done it without knowing, but I was always happy about it."

Inuyasha growled, "When I know you can handle being on your back we're going to make sure that we complete what I did half assed."

He sounded so like himself that I had to laugh. He was being sentimental in his own way, "Let's not waste any time standing around here then," I suggested with a grin.

I smiled all the way back home and knew that even if life wasn't always perfect, it would always be a life that I was meant to have.


	5. Remembering the Forgotten

It turns out that being thrown around like I was tends to make your back sore and that's all that it had been a sore back. I had worried for nothing because within the week I was starting to feel like my old self and before long I was back to normal. For awhile everyone had worried over me and forgotten about my running away like I had, but as soon as I had gotten better things had gotten a little tense, because no one seemed to know if I was going to leave again. It had been hard to do, but I had talked to everyone about everything, and I came to realize that I ran away from things more then I had thought. I had never realized but I did now. Since I was staying there was going to be no more running so things were going back to normal.

Inuyasha and I had mated as soon as I had gotten back to my normal self. As primitive as that sounded it didn't change the fact that I would never be a wife but a mate. I was with a demon so some things were primitive. We had talked about it, and I had decided that a bond like ours was stronger than anything else we could do to bind ourselves together. I accepted and was glad for Inuyasha being who he was. So I respected that for all intents and purposes we were married, but weren't. I was happy with that.

I was learning how to be a mate and I was learning how to hold my own in battle and everything was going great on both counts. I was learning that living in this time all of the time was a lot harder then I had once thought. The things that I had once brought with me that had made my life easier weren't available to me and I was learning how to sew and cook and everything else I needed to do to make a good household. My comfort was that Sango was trying to learn to so that I wasn't alone. It wasn't too overwhelming for either of us because we were always traveling and fighting. We knew how to do that and we were comfortable with that.

I had a feeling that even after we beat Naraku our life would still pretty much stay the same because fighting demons was what we all did best. It was how we lived our life, and even though we talked about living another kind of life. I think we all knew that doing this was what made us happy. I loved that I was learning how to run a household because soon Inuyasha and I would have children to raise, but I couldn't see us doing it full time. I knew that we would all get the itch to move and we would. We would take our kids with us and we would have adventures because it was what we thrived on.

One day, I felt the need to take a walk over by the well and I didn't question why, I just went to the well. I was learning in training that sometimes you just went with the flow and you didn't fight feelings. This was surprisingly hard for me but I was learning that it was making me a better miko because I knew things were going to happen before they did. I felt drawn to it as soon as I saw it. I never wanted to leave here, but it was sad to know that I might never see my family again. I knew that without a doubt Inuyasha had found a way to close the well from my time, and I wasn't unhappy about it. I knew why he had done it and I understood. He might have done it for his own reasons but he had helped me understand that life was here.

I wanted to be able to tell my family goodbye, but there really wasn't any point to it, because they would know what was going on. It didn't take a brain scientist to figure out where I had gone. I came up to the well and look down into it and felt the need to go down the well. I knew that it wasn't going to do anything so I followed my feelings and went down the well. If Inuyasha saw me doing this he would have a fit, but he wasn't around so I did it. When I reached the bottom nothing happened. I smiled sadly and felt a chill. It was cold and damp down here. It wasn't a portal to another time, it was just icky well at the moment and I wanted out. So I went to climb up when I walked over something.

I looked down and there was a white envelope with my name on it. It looked so odd laying there that I didn't know what to do with it for a second. I went to pick it up and slowly opened it, but I couldn't read it in the dark so I climbed out of the well and say down beside it.

I didn't know Inuyasha's writing, but I knew it was from him as soon as I opened it. I didn't have to look at the last page to know it was from him. He was the only one who would think to do something like this.

**_Kagome,_**

**_I know that I'll never know the pain I went through throughout the last five hundred years so I might not tell you any of the things I am about to tell you now. I know that a lot of the time I'm going to forget to tell you that I love you. I know that I'm going to say something stupid and never understand what I did wrong. I'm going to be overprotective of you and jealous even when it doesn't call for it. I know I'm going to be an ass and I know I won't even know it because that's just the way I am. I know you love me for it anyway. I know why you ran away. I hate that you did it, but I fixed that._**

I smirked at that because it sounded so classically Inuyasha.

**_I don't know how any of this works. I don't know why you came to me the way you did. I don't know if you were meant to stay in my time. I don't know how many times we screwed up before we got all of this right. All I do know is that I lost my mind without you by my side. I spent five hundred years wondering what I did wrong and how I could fix it. I thought about you every single day up until I saw you come out of that well and even after. I can't tell you how I closed the well. I don't know if you hate me for it. I have no idea if we're together now. I guess I'll never know._**

**_But I love you. I loved you then, and I love you now. If you do something stupid I'll still love you. Just like if I do something stupid you'll want to sit me but you'll still love me. If it's anything I learned over these years it's that you would have loved me even if I did screw up because the screw ups don't change anything. I'm telling you all of this because I'm a different person now then I'll ever be with you. Thinking to hard about the how and the whys of this give me a headache. Anyway, I know that I might never tell you all of this, but its how I feel._**

**_I know I might have hurt you when I tossed you in the well. I know I might have hurt you when I closed the well, but to be honest I don't think I'm perfectly sane these day's because I don't have you. You'll keep me sane by being with me this time and I'll never hurt you. Ever. I hope we raise a family and I hope that you're always there to help me. I know it wasn't easy raising Shippo without you around._**

**_I will tell you that there wasn't a happy ending for Miroku and Sango. Something happens and I can't tell you what because I don't think that I'm supposed to. I think that you being there will help and change that to make it different. I know I wasn't a lot of help for them. It was her worse nightmare Kagome. Make it happier for them. I know this doesn't sound like me, but I care for Sango as a sister and I don't want to see her go through that again. Sorry if I sound cryptic. They wasted time. I don't want them to do it again. Don't let them waste a second they have together._**

**_I love you. I hope that we did it right this time. I hope you're happy, and always know that I love you. Trust me, I know._**

**_Love,_**

**_Inuyasha_**

I looked at the letter and smiled. I was happy that he had left this for me because now I knew. I knew a lot of things that I hadn't before. I tore up the letter and threw it into the well. I turned to go back because I knew that with everything else I had to make sure that Sango and Miroku got it right this time. If I had my happy ending then they would get theirs as well.

**A/N: This is the end. I wasn't sure it I was going to write this chapter but I did, and I'm happy with it. Everything I post needs a lot of work grammar wise, but I figure that I can work on that while I have another bout of writers block and can't come up with anything new. I hope that you enjoyed the story. I'm happy with the ending. As you might have quessed I plan on making a story for Sango and Miroku. I don't know when since I have other things that I'm working on, but someday soon. Anyway, I'm off to work on another story. Read and Reaview!**


End file.
